Monster's are more beautiful than Humans
by Invader'sZim and Snow white
Summary: Basicaly its kind of a love story involving Jeff the killer, Slenderman, and BEN, the pair's will be Liz X Jeff Slendermen X Noel and BEN x Lyra
1. Stalking

Monsters are more beautiful than Humans

Jeff had been watching his latest victim to be for a while; he loved to sneak up on his prey when they were un-aware of him. The sound of their surprised scream there shakes bodies'. How there screams fueled him….. Well fueled his dick, made him so hard. He stalked the very short blond as she skipped down the side walk. She wore a school uniform that showed all her curves. Her boobs were huge and she had sparkly blue eyes.

Jeff thought she was a model, but he's followed her for a few days and realized she's just your regular, naïve, school girl. She was just so happy all the time and she was brave, but she was also shy and not violent. A guy from her school was sweet talking her, and touching her in a lover's way, however she was not falling for it, and she flat out rejected him.

It made the man very angry as she had skipped away.

"La la la la~ " She was singing she was so chipper it was making Jeff sick.

The boy from her school had walked up to her side. "Liz come on lets go home together." He gave a cocky grin as they passing the park. "I'll be gentle with you; I know you're a virgin." Liz's head barely made it half way his torso, she was short compared to him.

Liz scoffed at him and took one giant-ish step in front of him and turned around. "You sick scum bag!" Liz shouted young children and wives' all looked in their direction.

"How dare you!? You disgusting scum, all you want to do is fuck me, because I'm a virgin, you want to bed every woman in our school! Go tell hell! I will not have sex with you Zeke, nor will I ever want you in my life!" Jeff admired her guts.

Zeke glared at her, he wanted to kill her, and she had embarrassed him in front of everyone. Liz had publicly humiliated him.

Liz stomped away; Jeff knew the girl was quite hot-headed. He watched as she walked into a two story house. "I have to pee!" She shouted as soon as she got into the house. This reminded Jeff that he kind of had to go.

( )

Liz smiled seeing her little sister at the kitchen table doing homework. Nobody knew she had two other sister's. She always kept the curtain's shut so nobody could see them. Her little sister's name was Lyra.

She too was short, none of them were dwarfs. Lyra was only fourteen, she had short blond hair a slightly pale face but that was because she was sick with a cold, and she liked to dress very Lolita style. However it was her older sister she was worried about most.

Her older sister is name Noel. She was extremely pale and had green eyes and dark brown hair that was very choppy and ended 2 inches past her ears. She had a horrible health condition which could not be explained, she was pale, vomited up blood, her body would randomly rack with pain, and she had to sleep with an oxygen mask. Noel often had a cough. It was rare that she got out of bed.

Liz looked around for something to cook for dinner. "I forgot to go shopping!" Liz grabbed her purse, didn't even tell Lyra that she was leaving, she ran out of the house, tripped over a rock.

Liz sighed. She stared up at the darkening sky. "Mr. creepypasta is going to upload a new video tonight. I can't wait!" She shouted. She only went to the nearby gas station, she doesn't go far when it's dark.

The gas station sells a lot of things. She noticed that she had chicken at home so she figured she just buy some rice and juice for Lyra. Liz got in line and waited.

A boy with a white hoodie and black jeans got in line behind her. Her cross necklace suddenly fell off. She bent down to pick it up, but the boy got it first and held it out to her. Liz noticed how white his hand was. She gave a cheerful smile. "Thanks." She gently took it from him. "Your welcome."

Liz blushed at the sound of his voice. It was so rough and raspy, so low it was almost seductive. She turned back and paid for her stuff and quickly ran home.

As she reached the park suddenly somebody grabbed her. Liz dropped her stuff as she was pulled unto the trees of the park. "Hello Liz~" Liz's eyes went wide that was Zeke's voice.

"Ya'know because of your little outburst earlier I got dumped by most of my girlfriends, a lot of people hate me now, you humiliated me, now I'm gonna do the same to you in this very same park.

'How did he plan this so quickly? I only told him off 3 and half hour's ago!' Liz was scared, she was surrounded by 4 men in which she'd seen in her school, but they were upper class men.

"Dude she's cute!" "Look at the size of her tits!" "I can't wait to fuck her!" "We have to be patient Zeke gets her virginity."

Liz shook with fear. She had heard about girl getting raped. It happened to one of her friends. Liz was practically her friend's personal diary. She wasn't as strong as her friend either. What will happen to her?

Will she ever come back from this hell? Will she ever be herself again? Be able to get married over have kids? Her future could be ruined?

Liz bite the stranger's hand that coved her mouth as Zeke started unbuttoning her shirt. Liz snapped at him. "Whoa she's fierce."

All the meanwhile Jeff watched from a bush. Sometime's he's proud to be a monster cause at least, he'll kill his victim he'll rape their corps. But making somebody live with their shame. He pities' men like this.

Liz got slapped across the face by Zeke.

Liz looked up at him, fire in her eyes. "I'd rather be raped by a monster! God made monsters and humans! But god didn't make scum bags! Monsters are beautiful compared to your ugly face! Even if you rape me you'll die soon after! My sister will come! She'll come save me!" Liz was forcing herself to be brave.

She didn't want to lose the mentality she had. She didn't want to go crazy with shame. She won't lose.

Jeff stared at her, in complete shock. Was she just saying that to make the man mad, or did she mean it.

Zeke was madder than before; he grabbed Liz and pulled her head back. "Shut up you fucking whore!" He ripped open her shirt, and grabbed her bra as he was pulling his arm back there was suddenly a loud snap. Zeke was suddenly on the ground screaming in agony. Liz was let go and the strange men began to look around for what had hurt him.

Jeff was about to step out but when the man had fallen in pain he decided to stay back. He felt the presence of something very dangerous possibly not even human.

Then there was a deep dark, acid filled female voice. "Keep your filthy hands off her!" The cloud had cleared away the moon light showered down on the girl; she was so pale that the moon light made her glow. It was Noel and she looked pissed off. Noel broke Zeke's neck killing him.

The clouds suddenly hid the moon light, there was zero visibility. Noel grabbed two of the guys by their heads and slammed them together so hard that half their heads were broken. She snapped the neck of another man and then round house kicked the last man in the neck snapping it like a twig.

Noel stared at Liz; she took off her jacket and gave it to Liz who quickly put it on. "H-How did you know?" Liz asked standing. Noel held up a plate. "My plate was empty when I awoke."

Liz giggled. Noel tried to hide her feelings with stupid things. Noel started coughing violently, and vomited up blood. Liz jumped a little frightened. "Sis are yo-" Noel had cut her off and pulled out a knife.

"We can't have people knowing it was us, we have to do something." She carved up their faces, just like she had heard about on the news. 'Jeff the killer's signature' Jeff stared in horror watching her.

'I have to hide those bodies'! Slenderman cannot know he left the house in the forest he'll get in trouble!

(Author's note)

IV: Why hello there~ *creepy perv face* This story is based off a dream I had, I haven't been active since my account got hacked. Well in the next chapter we will have

Slender/BEN: US! :3

Jeff: I'm gonna get in trouble .

Noel: Feelings -.-

Lyra/Liz: ROMANCE~! oUo

IV: Stay tuned for the next chap! :3


	2. Hello

Snow: Snow-chan here today! I'll be starting to the story off, IV will be finishing Hope you little follower's will like it~

We very much love you!

(-)

Liz Yawned it was late at night, she'd made everyone dinner and didn't really feel like doing house work. Lyra was screwing around on her laptop. She didn't like to watch creepypasta video's they scared her. However she followed a page that showed how to survive them.

Lyra suddenly blushed causing Liz to look away from the TV. "What is it?" She questions the blushing Lyra.

"Well I don't like the dark, you know. A recent post said that if I hear anything out of the ordinary I should touch myself…. Cause no monster wants to see that." Lyra the holy virgin of the house was very shy about herself. Hell she was even shy around her sister's. She'd never touched herself before.

Liz giggled. "Do you even know what it means to touch yourself?" Lyra nodded, she secretly had watched a lot of porn. She didn't understand it at all. If anything it looked like it hurt.

Noel was in her room sleeping like a baby. Jeff watched through a window. He shrugged they weren't doing much interesting. "Might as well find myself a whore" Jeff said aloud.

Slenderman suddenly appeared behind him. "Jeff." Came his static voice. Jeff froze in pure terror. He turned around slowly to see Ben wrapped up in Slendermans tentacles. "Sorry bro."

Was all that dear little Ben had to say. Ben had aged a bit and was fourteen now, his hair had gotten a little longer, but he didn't change.

"You're not supposed to leave the house, we have to try and hide our existence in this town, we've almost been found by humans, kill anyone who has seen you." The anger was not only visible but it was felt.

Jeff was about to speak, when cut off but whimpers. Jeff wondered to Noel's bed room window, Slender following with Ben.

They watched Noel leave her bed.

Noel clutched her chest in pain, her eyes blood shot, a small pool of blood at her feet.

"Fuck!" Noel yelled, Noel screamed falling to the floor in pain. Her body hurt she didn't understand why it was happening to her. "Noel!" Lyra and Liz came running into her room. Lyra got the oxygen mask putting it over Noel's mouth so she'd have an easier time breathing.

Lyra frowned; Noel was reaching her limits. She could barely take watching her own sister die. Noel ripped off the mask vomiting up blood. When leaned forward her half cut shirt raised up in the middle of her back off the left side was Slendermans mark. He marked those he'd let live. How could he of forgotten of the girl.

Not only that but how is the girl still alive, the mark was barely visible, she should be dead.

"What was that about killing off anyone who saw us~?" Jeff chimed looking at Slenderman. "I don't remember her let alone re-call marking her. She should be dead."

Ben thought for a moment. "Maybe one of your siblings's got to her? Or a human did it to her." Ben throughout his idea casually, and got weird stares.

They each heard the rustling of a bush from behind them. Jeff saw a girl in a tree. She had long brown hair that went down to her knees, possibly in the age of fifteen. She had blue eyes, but one seemed cloudy as if she were blind in it. She wore tight black skinny jeans, a black tank top with a black crop jacket. She had the same combat boots as Jeff.

Jeff saw a knife in her hand; he felt that she was a threat to the girls. The girl suddenly disappeared.

(-)

It had been two day's since Noel's incident. Liz was sitting in a chair next to Noel's bed watching her sleep. Lyra was in her room on her laptop in bed.

She was playing games on facebook, when she suddenly heard a creek. It sounded like the stairs of her house. She had her room door shut.

So perhaps if anyone had broken into the house they'd pass by her room. Lyra remember the post, she blushed a little. Lyra pushed her laptop away and shakily pulled off her mini shorts and panties.

She rubbed herself a little. Lyra blinked she didn't feel pleasure, or even a tingle. Lyra stuck a finger in her mouth, sucking on it a little.

She pulled it out when it was covered in her salvia. She shakily rubbed herself again while thinking of a boy in her class. She slowly put a finger in herself. Lyra experimentally moved her finger around. She felt pain, but no pleasure.

She sighed leaning her head against the wall. Ben crawled out of the computer, going unnoticed by Lyra, he slowly walked over to her. Ben put his hand against the wall next to Lyra's head. While his other hand reached between her legs. As he spoke his slipped his finger into her resting it beside hers. "Need some assistance?"

Lyra's eyes shot open, she removed her finger from herself, gasping as Ben pushed his deeper into her. "Ah! D-don't touch me!" Lyra moaned as Ben added another finger and started moving them around in her.

She gripped her bed sheets tightly. Lyra didn't understand, she didn't feel anything when she did it herself. Yet when he does it she felt pleasure. "Please stop!" Lyra cried out, it was too much for her she became too nervous to even try, an allow herself to feel pleased.

Ben pulled his fingers out of her. "Sorry just thought you might have wanted some help." Lyra looked at him; she instantly pressed herself against the wall. His pale face with black eyes and red pupils, it was Ben from the story that Liz mentioned.

Lyra let out a loud high pitched scream, waking Noel and alerting Liz. Liz stood up from her seat. Noel jumped out of bed ripping a knife of from under her pillow. Jeff and Slenderman stood in the room. Noel didn't even think before reacting. She charged head on at Jeff.

"Oh~?" Jeff pulled out his knife blocking Noel, her blade glided against his, she stepped close to Slenderman 'n' actually cut his arm, while spinning in a circle she kicked Jeff in the face.

Slender and Jeff were in shock, not only had she gotten Jeff but slender at the same time.

Noel crouched as Jeff tried to cut her with knife. Liz ran for the door but it was stuck. Noel grabbed Jeff by his hair and wrapped it around his own neck. "Should of cut your hair pretty boy." Noel snarled, stabbing her knife into Jeff's hand.

The blade was so long it clearly shot out of his hand and she kept pushing the knife until she had stabbed him in the gut as well. Jeff would have screamed but his hair was cutting of his lung supply. Noel moved fast and grabbed the knife Jeff had from the hand that wasn't pinned to him. Noel forcefully shoved Jeff into Slender.

Noel threw the knife directly at Sender's head; however one of the tentacles stopped the knife as he caught Jeff.

Noel panted suddenly vomiting up blood. Liz ran over to Noel to help give her support but was only pushed away. "Why are you still here!?" "T-the door is locked!" Noel pulled out a knife that she kept in her short's it was a pocket knife but she could still use it.

Jeff yanked out the knife from his stomach and hand. "Damn for a sick bitch you sure are one hell of a fighter." Jeff chuckled darkly. "You're going to pay later. We didn't come here to fight or kill you." Liz went and turned on the light, she practically smacked her head into a wall.

"Holy crap its Slenderman and Jeff the killer!" Noel glared at Jeff and Slender. Slender was still in mild shock of being cut.

Once everything got settled down, Noel had passed out and was now resting in bed. She had on an oxygen mask. Slender decided that he'd watch over her.

Slender watched as Noel slept peacefully. After a few minute's she opened her eyes. She turned to Slender. "Seeing somebody with no face is not something I like to wake up to." Noel coughed.

"Seeing you with my mark is not something I like to see." Noel had no idea what he was talking about. "Do you mean… my back?" Slenderman nodded.

"Before we lived here, I lived in London, if was five when I got the mark. However I have no idea how I got it, where it came from, I don't even remember my own parents." Noel looked out the window. She frowned.

"I love the forest; it's a place of wild fantasies. I wish to run through it. I was born ill, but it got worst after my sister disappeared. Originally there were four of us, but my younger sister disappeared during a car accident. They didn't find her dead body or anything they didn't find her at all."

Slender stared at her pale face. "Why are you telling me this?" Noel shrugged. "To be honest I really don't know, I feel comfortable talking with you. For once in life, I feel warm." Noel was starting to drift back into sleep. "Strange….I never feel…..so comfortable…..even when… I'm with my … sister's." The last word was mumbled as she slipped into the darkness. Slenderman brushed his hand over Noel's face. She felt cold to him, yet she said she felt warm.

Jeff was in Liz's room. Liz was on her bed with her leg pulled up to her chest. Jeff sat crossed legged across from her. "You see me and my sister's have been alone since our parent's died. We don't trust people. My older sister died before I was born. Noel has been forcing herself to take care of us."

Liz smiled. "It's been hard; people are mean and cold to those who are different." Liz looked at Jeff in the eyes.

"I like the creepypasta stories, I didn't think any where real." "Why do you like them?" Jeff grabbed her ankles and made her spread out her legs. He laid himself between them pushing Liz onto her back, placing his head on her stomach.

"I like them because the monster's are considered to be different they are not normal. They don't fall in line with this world. Plus they are beautiful; flaw's is what makes them beautiful." Liz yawned at the end.

"I've been stalking you for some time, I kind of like you, what do you think of me?" Liz giggled childishly. "I just met you, you may have gotten to know me but I don't know you yet~ Give me a few days and I'll give you answer. I promise."

Jeff got up in the middle of the night, he looked out the window and saw the girl again and she stood in front of the house staring at the front door. Jeff glared; he decided he'd deal with her later. Strange how Jeff noticed her now? He hadn't seen her at all while he was stalking Liz.

He shrugged it off and went to bed.

(-)

IV: that was a fail it wasn't a lot of romance ;~; I was trying hard to get more in but I didn't know how. Tell me did you think it had enough romance in it?

Well in the next chap, you get to find out who the mysterious girl is, and Jeff get's pissed at her, which doe's lead to a little somethin, somethinn. :3 By the way I did my part of the story at 4:33 so it might be a little jacked up or confusing.


	3. What had Jeff done

Liz lazily walked home from school. She really didn't want to go home because she'd have to feed two extra people. She could feel Jeff following her. Liz sighed and looked up at the sky.

The boys that Noel had killed had not been found, they thought it would be blamed on Jeff. However Jeff had hid the bodies'. The boys were reported missing. Liz stopped at a cross walk. On the other side was a girl.

Her long brown hair flowed when wind brushed by. Liz didn't move, she watched as the girl walked toward her. Her brain was telling her to run, but she didn't she could.

The girl was only a few feet away now. The girl pulled out a knife, she was about to shove the knife into Liz's gut, when Jeff came running out. The girl ran away quickly. Jeff stared at Liz. Liz frowned and started walking home once more not saying anything to Jeff.

"HEY!" Jeff spun Liz around. "Say something damn it!" Liz glared at him. "Don't talk to me like that!" Liz slapped him across the face. Liz stormed off leaving Jeff with his stupidity.

Liz heard the girl whisper something before she left. Liz swung open the front door accidentally crushing Ben who had been standing behind it. Ben slid down the wall eyes rolling around. "Mother of link she's mad."

Ben moved over to Lyra who was doing her homework. Lyra scooted away, Ben moved closer. This happened until she decided to switch couches. Lyra's face was red, she didn't like being around boys.

Jeff stormed into the house pissed off more than ever.

As he walked toward the kitchen he saw a family photo of two little girls. He saw two names on the photo. 'Noel and Lilith' the other girl had a goofy smile she looked healthy. Both her eyes were blue. Her skin slightly dark, he noticed a scar near her hair line.

He shrugged and went in the kitchen to see a shocked Liz.

Slender had cooked dinner. "Y-you didn't have to do that." Liz said. Slender shrugged. "Your hiding us in your house might as well do something for you." Liz shivered, she hated the static in his voice it kind of hurt her ears.

"O-Okay do you need some help?" Slender shook his head. Liz looked at the ground and then nodded going into the living room passing Jeff.

Liz dropped her school bag on the coffee table. She went up stairs into Noels room.

"What's her problem?" Jeff sat down on the couch next to Lyra. "Sis gets like that sometimes. It's not easy to know what's on her mind. She is like Noel, they both hide their feelings, and they are both ill. Liz isn't as sick as Noel though." Lyra finished off her history homework and grabbed her math.

"Liz is ill?" Ben stared at Lyra.

"Yes, our mother was weak, and also ill. When our parent's were alive, all of us were on lots of medication and taking pills to make our bodies' stronger. My mother and father died when I was three that was when we stopped taking the pills. Our grandparent's took care of us, but they died when Noel was fifteen. Noel had been working and we were getting the pills again, but money is tight for us, so Liz stopped taking them."

Lyra frowned. "Noel can get better but not with the pills, she needs blood. She is the only one of us that is type B." Lyra sighed.

"How is Noel and Liz?" Ben asked watching her work. "Noel is twenty one and Liz is seventeen, by now my sister Lilith would be nineteen if only she hadn't passed on."

Jeff thought for a moment the girl he saw sort of resembled Noel but she looked to young, he shrugged and figured that the girl must be and enemy of Liz. "I have a question. Noel kills people is she naturally like that?"

Lyra nodded. "We moved a lot because of Noel, she started killing people when she was young, we didn't find out until a few years ago."

There was an odd sound from up stairs. Jeff figured that Liz and Noel might be fighting. Suddenly there was a sound of glass shattering. Jeff jumped to his feet and ran up the stair's Slenderman teleported into Noels room.

Noel was lying in bed asleep, Liz sitting on the floor holding her cut arm. Jeff ran out the window, landing fine.

Jeff chassed after the person, there hood came off. They looked back at Jeff. Jeff grew angry at the girl. It was the girl from earlier.

Jeff grabbed her by the hair, yanking her into his arms. He punched her in the stomach knocking her out.

(-)

Jeff had taken the girl back to the house that he lives in with other CRP monsters along with others. Jeff's room was the bomb shelter, sound proof walls. There were knives on the walls, a mattress on the floor with blood splatters on it, all kinds of torture tools around the room, hooks hanging off the ceiling.

Jeff grabbed some rope and tied the girl's hands together. He left his room and went into the main house going to Alice's room. She was a kinky bitch.

Jeff opened one of the many dresser draw's, he grabbed a few item's, putting them in a bag and went back to his room.

By now the girl was awake and biting the rope trying to break free. Jeff set down the bag and walked over to her. "Keep away!" The girl yelled and kicked Jeff in the nuts. "Bitch!" It wasn't enough to stop Jeff he grabbed the girl by her hair and slapped her across the face.

Jeff picked her up while she was in a daze. One of the many hooks from the ceiling was used to support her. She was short, and tiny all around. She was covered in patches of dirt.

Jeff ripped off her jacket, the chain rattling as the girl swung only a little. Jeff grabbed a knife and started cutting up the girls arms. She let out whimpers and small cries. "That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you!"

Jeff got some salt and rubbed it into the open cuts. The girl screamed in pain. "Stop please!" She whimpered. The open cuts were now burning like crazy.

Jeff grabbed a roll of tap and tapped her mouth shut. She had tears running down her face. He yanked her pants down to her knees. The girl shut her eyes, she didn't have underwear on.

Jeff ran his knife against her entrance, she whimpered scared. Jeff only pushed a little bit of the knife in her but it was enough to cut her.

The girl was short only 9 inches' off the ground but she was eye level with Jeff. He dropped the knife and licked her tear's, he rubbed her entrance and slid a finger into her, instantly noticing that she was a virgin.

The poor girl cried more. She kept trying to say something. Jeff removed the tape from her mouth.

"Stop touching me you freak!" Jeff smashed his lips against hers, she bite his tongue. He pulled back, he went over to the bag and pulled out a vibrator.

"I haven't prepped you for something this big, hell even Alice hasn't used it cause it's too big for her." The vibrator he held was 13 inches long and 2 inches wide. The girl really began to panic now.

Jeff forced it into her with no warning. Her face turned into nothing but pain and shock. She couldn't even voice her pain. He turned it on high, putting tap over her mouth when she didn't start screaming. Jeff rubbed his chin realizing the vibrator would not stay unless he held it in place. He grinned and pulled up her skinny jeans.

The vibrator was pushed even deeper in her from how tight her pants were. It felt as if her insides were tearing open. "You picked a bad choice of pants."

"When the pain goes away you'll feel pleasure, you better not come while I'm gone, or I promise I'll skip torturing you and just kill you." Jeff grinned.

(-)

Jeff got back to the house smiling. "Where were you?" Liz question Jeff as he sat down on the couch.

"Just dealing with whoever attacked you, I see Slendy boy treated your wound." Liz nodded and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Its so strange that girl looked familiar." Liz shrugged it off. "Did you kill her?" Jeff didn't respond just looked away. He felt weird, strange, he felt as if he was dirty.

(-)

It had been hour's since Jeff left, the girl was moaning and crying, she'd already come twice. She couldn't take much more, her hands hurt from hanging for so long.

She tried to raise her legs so that maybe she could get off the hook. From the movement the vibrator shifted causing her to scream under the tape and come once more. She shook, she couldn't take much more. She tried again ignoring how good it felt she managed to get her legs above her head and wrapped around the chain.

She had a pretty good amount of muscle in them; she managed to get her hands off the hook the rope cutting only a little. She slowly released her legs sliding down the chain, but just completely leg go landing on the ground.

She cried in pain, her entire body hurt. She kept licking at the tape trying to get it off, from her tears and saliva the tape was easy to pull off. The vibrator finally died. With relief she passed out.


End file.
